Lucernian Invasion of Orleans
The Lucernian Invasion of Orleans was a major battle fought between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne against the Kingdom of Orleans and the battle would mark the final battle of the Lucernian Civil War putting a final end to the long standing conflict. The Lucernian Invasion of Orleans would also mark the end of another civil war in the form of the Orleans Civil War which was being waged between the forces of House Ellerdeen against the Circle of Magi and with the death of Bill Lovie and capture of Orleans the fighting would end and Luke Ellerdeen would become the undisputed king of Orleans. The Lucernian Invasion of Orleans is one of the central plots of the story Ruins where the main characters in Bill Lovie, Ashley Lerman, and Mathias Peltier all detail what happened to them as the city of Orleans reached its end at the culmination of this battle. The Lucernian Invasion of Orleans is also covered over several chapters in the Rise of Lucerne where the POV Character of Hermione Granger details her work in getting close to Bill Lovie and her time in Orleans ends with the Lucernian Invasion of Orleans. The Circle of Magi would be nearly completely destroyed during the fighting of the city and following the conflict there were only a few survivors with the only prominent survivor being Kieth Schwartz who had all but abandoned Bill Lovie to his new task in Arnor. The Kingdom of Lucerne would not send any real ground forces but instead relied upon the Order of the Violet Dragon to foster a rebellion within Orleans and using this rebellious movement they would gather a large force to themselves and leading this force they were able to overwhelm the defenders of the city. Orleans was founded during the growth of the Franks in France under the support of the Dwarves, and during this time the city found itself in constant competition with the somewhat closeby Paris, but as the members of House Eisenburg came to power the power of Paris outstripped it thus ending somewhat that competition. As time went on Orleans became the center of the economy of France, and because of this it became fabulously rich to the point that they focused increasingly on the economics of things and forgot about physical threats nearly in the entirety. When the Orcs overran the border, and pushed their way into France, Orleans was destroyed during the peak of the conflict and it was this destruction that would basically end for many people the dominence of the Franks in France as their population was ravaged by the losses trying to hold the city. The city would remain barren for a time until finally the Circle of Magi led by Bill Lovie would come to live here where they could hide themselves from the prying eyes that constantly tried to seek them out. Under the Circle of Magi the city has become a dark haven of violence and chaos but also sections of the city have been rebuilt by the slave workers that are controlled by Circle. Background Main Article : Orleans Orleans was founded during the growth of the Franks in France under the support of the Dwarves, and during this time the city found itself in constant competition with the somewhat closely Paris, but as the members of House Eisenburg came to power the power of Paris outstripped it thus ending somewhat that competition. As time went on Orleans became the center of the economy of France, and because of this it became fabulously rich to the point that they focused increasingly on the economics of things and forgot about physical threats nearly in the entirety. When the Orcs overran the border, and pushed their way into France, Orleans was destroyed during the peak of the conflict and it was this destruction that would basically end for many people the dominence of the Franks in France as their population was ravaged by the losses trying to hold the city. The city would remain barren for a time until finally the Circle of Magi led by Bill Lovie would come to live here where they could hide themselves from the prying eyes that constantly tried to seek them out. Under the Circle of Magi the city has become a dark haven of violence and chaos but also sections of the city have been rebuilt by the slave workers that are controlled by Circle. Prelude Escape of Ashley Lerman Turning of Mathias Peltier Mathias would finally discover his chance to make things right when he was forced to travel to the nearby town of Peronville where there had been a rebellious movement and after he had successfully argued to not send the orcs he traveled to the town where during his meetings with the rebels he would meet Luke Ellerdeen the leader of the Kingdom of Orleans Rebels, and during this meeting he would convince Luke to publicly submit but privately they would work together to end the Circle of Magi. Rebellion The Battle Aftermath Category:War Category:Wars Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of Europe